The art of metalizing has been traditionally used to protect metallic surfaces from corrosion. The basic functions of an arc metalizing unit are to liquify a material, typically metal, and then to propel the molten material onto a subject surface. The applied metal coatings act to cathodically protect the surface from corrosion and erosion for up to 100 years.
Commonly, an arc metalizing unit operates by subjecting a pair of metal wires to an electric current and then directs the ends of the metal wires to a common point within an arc metalizing unit spray gun. Near, or at, the common point, an arc of electricity liquefies the wire ends. A powerful stream of gas focused at the common point atomizes the molten metal and propels the molten particles depositing them on a subject surface. The metal coating bonds to the subject surface then protects the surface from external elements.
Although issued U.S. patents protect many different features of arc metalizing units, several drawbacks of conventional arc metalizing units remain unaddressed. First, wire loaded arc metalizing units are heavy and cumbersome for operators to maneuver. Second, the use of large electric currents, high pressure air and molten metal creates an inherently dangerous unit. Third, the current metalizing units fail to operate properly when fitted with hard wire. These drawbacks and the ability to work in confined spaces are addressed by the embodiments of the unique arc metalizing unit disclosed herein.